Ugjengjeldt kjærlighet
by Curtenebris
Summary: **Hvordan hadde han ikke sett denne skjønnheten før? Han hadde vært så besatt av Gulla at han ikke hadde lagt merke til noen andre. Han så på Hermine med undring. Hvem var dette? Hvem var denne skapningen med mørkebrune øyne og nydelig krøllete hår?** En kort historie fra Harrys sjette år på Galtvort. Harry finner en trist Hermine i et bortgjemt klasserom.


Harry kjente hjertet klemme sammen i sympati i det han så Hermines brune manke forsvinne gjennom det åpne portretthullet. Ronny og Lavendels oppvisning i midten av oppholdsrommet hadde begynt å gjøre til og med ham litt kvalm, og det sa litt.

Han sprang etter Hermine men måtte sakke farten for å unngå den innkommende Romilda Vamm som så på ham med et uttrykk av voldsomt begjær og besluttsomhet. Jenta hadde fulgt etter ham de siste par dagene og han ante ikke hva hun ville med ham, ikke ville han finne det ut heller. Det han ikke visste hadde han ikke vondt av…

Han manøvrerte rundt Romilda og snek ut uten å bli sett av Ronny eller noen av de andre han kjente.

Gangen utenfor var helt tom. De andre griffingene var inne i oppholdsrommet og feiret den overraskende seieren over Smygard i rumpeldunk. Feiringen etterlot ingen til å henge rundt i gangene. Det var ikke et spor av Hermine noe sted.

Han så inn i hvert av rommene på sidene av den lange gangen i jakten etter å finne Hermine, men det var ikke før han kom helt til enden av gangen at han fant henne.

Hun satt på kateteret midt i et gammelt og ubrukt klasserom. Hun var helt alene bortsett fra et dusin gule fugler som flagret i en sirkel rundt hodet hennes som om de var planeter i et solsystem.

Han kunne ikke la være å beundre den intrikate heksekunsten. Han forsto ikke hvor andre fikk ideen om at gompefødte ikke var like flinke til å gjøre magi som fullblods trollmenn og hekser. Hermine var et godt eksempel på falskheten i slikt et konsept.

"Å, hei, Harry, " sa Hermine i en liten stemme som bragte ham tilbake til omverdenen. Oppmerksomheten hans ble dratt til de mørkebrune øynene hennes som glinset i lyset fra en av faklene som hang på veggen. Han kunne se at kinnene hennes var våte, det var tydelig at hun hadde grått.

Det var uvant å se den sterke og intelligente Hermine i slik en tilstand. Hun så så liten ut i det store klasserommet.

"Jeg bare øver," forklarte hun og pekte på de gule fuglene. Harry visste at fuglene ikke var den egentlige grunnen til at hun hadde stormet ut av oppholdsrommet og søkt tilflukt i det bortgjemte klasserommet.

"Ja… De er… Veldig fine." Han ante ikke hva han skulle si til henne. Han hadde aldri vært i en slik situasjon før. På grunn av hans relativt røffe oppvekst hadde han aldri hatt noen som trøstet ham når han var trist. Og mens han så på den bedrøvede bestevenninnen sin kunne han ikke gjøre annet enn å stirre usikkert på henne.

Stillheten hang i luften i noen minutter mens han prøvde å finne ut ha han skulle si. De var begge så vante til hverandre at stillheten ikke var pinlig, men kom heller som en dempet og fredelig ro.

Han skulle akkurat til å snu for å spørre Gulla om kanskje hun kunne snake med Hermine siden det ikke virket som hans nærvær muntret henne opp, da hun sa i en anstrengt stemme:

"Det ser ut som Ronny har det morsomt på festen i kveld."

"Gjør det?"

"Ikke lat som om du ikke så ham, Harry. Han gjemte seg ikke akkurat, " sa Hermine, men hun klarte ikke helt å unngå å la en bitter tone pryde stemmen.

"Jeg- vel, nei," innrømmet han svakt.

"Hvordan føles det, Harry, når du ser Tommy med Gulla?" spurte hun ut av det blå. Harry klarte ikke å hindre rødmen fra å spre seg på de bleke kinnene sine.

"Å, det…" mumlet han. Han hadde ikke trodd at noen hadde lagt merke til at han likte Gulla. Han hadde _håpet_ at de ikke hadde det.

Hermine hadde tydeligvis lagt merke til det. Men å klare å holde noe slikt fra den evig observante Hermine var absurd og han burde ha visst at hun kom til å finne ut av det.

"Jeg vet det, Harry," begynte hun. "Du er min aller beste venn, Harry. Jeg ser hvordan du ser på henne."

Og med den erklæringen var det som om demningen som hadde holdt henne sammen brast, og tårene begynte å trille nedover kinnene hennes. Skuldrene hennes skalv mens hun pustet oppstykket og holdt hodet fortvilt i hendene sine.

Han holdt ikke ut å se henne slik. Kanskje var han uerfaren, men han ville ikke la sin beste venn gråte uten at noen trøstet henne. Han gikk opp til kateteret og satte seg ved siden av henne. I det han satte seg flyttet hun seg nærmere ham og la hodet på skulderen hans. De brune krøllene hennes børstet mykt mot kinnet hans og han kjente den velkjente lukten av Hermines roseparfyme.

Han lot instinktene lede ham og la en arm rundt midjen hennes og klemte henne i det hulkene eskalerte til hjerteskjærende gråt.

"Det føles sånn som dette," sa han og svarte på hennes tidligere spørsmål. Og han mente det han sa. Hermines hulk var som stemmen til den kvelende følelsen han kjente hver gang han så Tommy og Gulla sammen.

Etter en stund roet Hermines hulk seg ned til et og annet hikst, til hun tilslutt ble rolig igjen. De badet i den rolige stillheten. Begge var fortapt i tanker om deres egen hjertesorg.

"Tror du at de noen gang blir borte," hvisket han tilslutt.

"Hva blir borte," spurte hun, mens hodet hennes fortsatt hvilte på skulderen hans. Det var overraskende komfortabelt å ha henne så nær. Vanligvis følte han seg pinlig berørt når folk klemte ham. Det var annerledes med Hermine, han følte seg bare beroliget.

"De ugjengjeldte følelsene," mumlet han.

"Jeg håper det," sukket hun. Hun tok tak i hånden hans og søkte trøst i det varme og faste håndtrykket hans.

"Kanskje følelsene vil forsvinne hvis vi er med noen andre," foreslo han. Hermine ga en lyd som minnet om en blanding mellom et snøft og et hulk.

"Det ville nok fungere til et visst punkt. Men det er ikke noe håp for meg. Alle ser på meg som den irriterende bedreviteren. Jeg er ikke akkurat kjæreste materiale," sukket hun og skulte ned på bakken.

"Jeg- hva? Hermine, slutt å tull. Du er intelligent, snill og omtenksom. Den som ikke klarer å se det er blind og fortjener deg ikke." Han kjente han ble litt opprørt av at Hermine så ned på seg selv. Kunne hun ikke se hvor fantastisk hun var?

"Og du er vakker." la han til, og rødmet litt når han sa det. Men han mente det virkelig. Hun hadde vokst fra den lille jenta med store fortenner og buskete hår til en nydelig ung dame. Håret hennes hadde blitt krøllete over årene og nå hang krøllene som korketrekkere nedover ryggen hennes. De mørkebrune øynene hennes svellet med godhet og den beryktede nysgjerrigheten som drev henne til å søke etter kunnskap.

Han hadde aldri lagt merke til denne utviklingen for han hadde aldri sett på henne som noe annet enn en venn, men når han først tok seg tid til å se på henne, _virkelig_ se på henne, innså han at hun hadde vokst opp til å bli en veldig vakker kvinne.

«Mener du virkelig det,» spurte hun med store øyne.

«Ja.» svarte han ærlig.

Hun nærmest hoppet på ham og ga ham en stor klem mens hun smilte fra øre til øre. Hun var i ferd med å lene seg tilbake men stoppet midt i bevegelsen. Harry så på henne med store øyne, ansiktene deres var bare noen få centimeter fra hverandre og han kunne se hver minste detalj av ansiktet hennes. Han kunne se de mørke øyenvippene, og den plettfrie huden hennes. Men mest av alt kunne han se de store brune øynene som stirret på ham med en intensitet han aldri før hadde sett i dem. Det føltes som om de satt der og så på hverandre i flere timer.

Han visste ikke hvem av dem som var den første til å lene seg framover, men plutselig kunne han kjenne de myke leppene hennes mot sine egne. Hun smakte som friske jordbær og deilig sjokolade. Kysset var mykt og dypt, mens både Harry og Hermine nøt følelsen av å være ønsket og begjæret. En følelse som hadde blitt fratatt dem begge. Leppene hennes bevegde seg mykt mot hans. Han lukket øynene mens han tok inn den varme følelsen som spredte seg i kroppen hans. Han stønnet lavt da han kjente den ene hånden hennes glid sakte gjennom håret hans.

Han måtte lene seg tilbake for å få igjen pusten, men med den friske luften kom også bevisstheten om at han akkurat hadde kysset sin beste venn.

"Hermine, jeg beklager-" gispet han mens han tenkte på alt som kunne gå galt på grunn av kysset.

"Nei, Harry. Vær så snill, ikke si at du angrer. Det var… Jeg mener… Jeg likte det,» hvisket hun og rødmen prydet kinnene hennes med sin rosa glød.

Han så på henne og følte at øyene åpnet seg for første gang på mange år. Hvordan hadde han ikke sett skjønnheten som satt vedsiden av ham før? Han hadde vært så besatt av Gulla at han ikke hadde lagt merke til noen andre. Han så på Hermine med undring. Hvem var dette? Hvem var denne skapningen med mørkebrune øyne og nydelig krøllete hår?

"Jeg likte det også, " innrømmet han.

Hermines smil fylte opp hele ansiktet hennes og hun glødet der hun satt. Harry smilte også.

I et lite øyeblikk var alle spor av hjertesorg borte i begges øyne.

AN: Dette er min andre norske fanfiction som er en oversettelse av historien min som heter «What does it feel like, Harry, seeing Ginny with Dean?» som jeg skrev på min engelske bruker. Jeg håper at dere likte denne korte fortellingen. Personlig har jeg alltid vært en stor fan av Harry/Hermine historier. Og egentlig håpet jeg at Hermine og Harry skulle ende opp sammen i den siste HarryPotter-boka, noe de ikke gjorde… Og derfor har vi fanfiction ;D


End file.
